indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Eric Clapton
Eric Patrick Clapton, geboren als Eric Patrick Clapp, (Ripley (Surrey), 30 maart 1945) is een Britse gitarist, componist en zanger van blues-, rock- en popmuziek. Levensloop Achtergrond Clapton werd geboren als zoon van de zestienjarige Patricia Molly Clapp en de 25-jarige Canadese militair Edward Walter Fryer die in Engeland was gelegerd. Fryer keerde nog voor Claptons geboorte terug naar zijn echtgenote in Canada. Omdat zijn moeder nog erg jong was, werd Clapton opgevoed door zijn grootmoeder Rose, en haar echtgenoot Jack Clapp, die de stiefvader was van Claptons moeder. Zijn moeder die doorging voor zijn zuster, trouwde met de Canadese militair Frank McDonald, en volgde haar echtgenoot naar Duitsland en later naar Canada. Onterecht wordt soms gemeld dat Eric de achternaam Clapp heeft, van zijn grootvader. Eric kreeg bij zijn geboorte de achternaam van zijn moeder, Clapton. Uiteraard zorgde dat bij Eric in zijn jeugd voor verwarring. Hem werd aanvankelijk verteld dat zijn moeder zijn zus was. "Ricky", zoals Clapton door zijn grootouders genoemd werd, was een stil kind met kunstzinnige aanleg en een goed verstand. Op negenjarige leeftijd ontdekte hij de waarheid omtrent zijn afstamming. Hij trok zich nog meer terug in zichzelf en begon zijn schoolwerk te verwaarlozen. Toen Clapton eind jaren '50 met de opkomende rock-'n-roll in aanraking kwam, was hij meteen enthousiast. Voor zijn dertiende verjaardag vroeg en kreeg hij een gitaar. Hij ging op zoek naar de oorsprong van de rock-'n-roll en kwam bij de blues terecht. Op zijn 16e liet hij zich inschrijven bij het Kingston College of Art, maar al na een jaar werd hij weggestuurd. Toen hij van school af was begon hij te werken in de bouwsector, samen met zijn grootvader. Zijn allereerste muzikale invloeden waren Big Bill Broonzy en Robert Johnson, wiens muziek wel eens werd gedraaid tijdens kinderradioprogramma's. Later leerde hij de muziek van B.B. King en andere elektrische gitaristen kennen. Zijn eerste elektrische gitaar kochten zijn grootouders op afbetaling. Deze is zichtbaar op foto's van de Roosters. Clapton ruilde hem al in voor een Fender Telecaster voordat de afbetaling voldaan was. Slowhand Begin 1963 speelde hij mee in de bluesband The Roosters. Na de opheffing van deze band speelde hij een maand in de groep Casey Jones and The Engineers. In oktober werd hij opgenomen in The Yardbirds, waarvan hij 18 maanden lid zou blijven. Deze band was een kweekvijver van goede gitaristen, na Clapton kwamen nog Jimmy Page en Jeff Beck. De groep verwierf faam door zijn bluesgetinte rock. Clapton verwierf de bijnaam waaronder hij nog steeds bekend is: Slowhand. Deze bijnaam kreeg hij omdat hij door zijn stijl van spelen regelmatig snaren brak, en hij deze dan ter plekke verving, terwijl het publiek hem begeleidde met traag handgeklap. De beide platen die hij met de Yardbirds uitbracht hadden veel succes. Desondanks verliet hij de Yardbirds in 1965, omdat hij vond dat de groep te veel de commerciële poptoer opging. Van april 1965 tot midden 1966 maakte hij deel uit van John Mayall's Bluesbreakers. In deze periode kwam zijn talent definitief tot ontplooiing. Hoogtepunt was de LP Bluesbreakers With Eric Clapton, inmiddels een echte klassieker. Midden 1966 richtte hij samen met bassist Jack Bruce en drummer Ginger Baker de groep Cream op. Met deze groep vestigde hij definitief zijn reputatie als de nummer één van de rockgitaristen. Door het uitbrengen van drie opeenvolgende sterke LP's, en door energieke en uitgebreide tournees, verwierf Cream een internationale reputatie die amper onderdeed voor die van The Beatles en The Rolling Stones. De optredens van de band kenmerkten zich door veel improvisatie, waarbij alle drie de bandleden hun muzikale talenten ten volle konden uiten. De karakters van de drie leden waren echter zo sterk dat ze voortdurend met elkaar botsten, waardoor de band geen lang leven beschoren was. Maar hoewel de band slechts twee jaar bestond, wordt hij toch beschouwd als een van de voornaamste van die periode. Begin 1969 richtte Clapton de eerste "superband" van de geschiedenis van de popmuziek op: Blind Faith. Andere leden van deze groep waren Steve Winwood, Rick Grech en Ginger Baker. Na slechts één lp en één Amerikaanse tournee viel ook deze band uit elkaar. De jaren '70 Een tijd lang trad Clapton samen met George Harrison op als gastmuzikant met Delaney & Bonnie (ontstaan uit Mad Dogs and Englishmen van Cocker en Russell), die het voorprogramma van de tournee van Blind Faith hadden verzorgd. In de zomer van 1970 leidde dit tot de oprichting van Derek and the Dominos, aanvankelijk met Dave Mason. Zoals later ook vaak het geval was nam hij de beste musici mee. Ook deze band hield het niet lang uit: na één LP en een Amerikaanse tournee was het opnieuw gedaan. Dit leverde echter wel de klassieke dubbel LP "Layla and other assorted love songs" en een dubbele live LP "In concert" op. Layla wordt nog steeds gezien als één van de hoogtepunten in de populaire muziek, mede door het feit dat hierin duidelijk de pijn van Clapton is te voelen die hij heeft vanwege de onbeantwoorde liefde voor Pattie Boyd, de vrouw van zijn vriend George Harrison. Door de combinatie daarvan met getalenteerde en gedreven muzikanten ontstond een echte klassieker. Onder andere de inbreng van gitarist Duane Allman bracht het geheel op een hoog niveau. left|thumb|250px|''[[Yvonne Elliman en Eric Clapton, 1975'']] Ondanks zijn professionele successen ging het Clapton in deze periode privé niet voor de wind. De druk van zijn carrière, zijn (voorlopig) onbeantwoorde gevoelens voor Pattie Boyd en zijn verslaving aan heroïne maakten dat hij van de scène verdween. Na een onderbreking van drie jaar wist hij met de hulp van Pete Townshend (The Who) van zijn verslaving af te komen. Hij had een rol in de verfilming van Townshends rockopera Tommy, en begon weer platen op te nemen. Zijn stijl had echter een verandering ondergaan; De nadruk lag meer op de songs en minder op de individuele kwaliteiten van de muzikant. Dit werd hem door veel van zijn vroegere fans en sommige critici niet in dank afgenomen. Een belangrijke oorzaak is dat Clapton door een aantal bandleden uit het Amerikaanse Tulsa in aanraking kwam met muziek van J.J. Cale, die vanaf dat moment een enorme invloed zou hebben op de sound en repertoire van Clapton. Clapton was geraakt door de ingetogenheid van Cale en zijn composities. Op het concert in augustus 1976 in Birmingham schrokken veel fans van Claptons verbale steunbetuiging aan de racistische politicus Enoch Powell. Aan het einde van de jaren zeventig kreeg hij vervolgens opnieuw te maken met een verslaving, ditmaal aan alcohol, waardoor hij in 1981 zelfs in het ziekenhuis belandde met een maagzweer 'zo groot als een mandarijn'. Ondertussen was hij in 1978 ook gehuwd met Pattie Boyd, die inmiddels van Harrison was gescheiden. De jaren '80 left|thumb|250px|''[[Tina Turner en Eric Clapton, 1987'']] Gedurende de jaren tachtig bleef hij met groot succes albums uitbrengen, alhoewel hij nooit meer de immense populariteit bereikte van de jaren zestig en zeventig. In 1985 trad hij op tijdens Live Aid, in Philadelphia. Zijn optreden vormde één van de hoogtepunten van het Amerikaanse gedeelte van Live Aid. In 1988 speelde hij mee met Dire Straits tijdens het Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute Concert. Tevens liet Clapton zich in de jaren '80, samen met vele andere artiesten, vaak zien tijdens concerten voor The Prince's Trust, een stichting van de Britse prins Charles. In 1987 werd hij lid van de Anonieme Alcoholisten, en sindsdien lijkt zijn alcoholverslaving onder controle. Tijdens de opnamen van het album Behind the sun in 1985 leerde hij Yvonne Khan Kelly kennen, met wie hij een verhouding én een kind kreeg: zijn oudste dochter Ruth (1985). Clapton verliet Pattie Boyd, en in 1988 scheidden zij. De verhouding met Kelly duurde echter niet lang, en Clapton had een losse relatie met Italiaans model Lori Del Santo. Uit deze verhouding werd in 1986 een zoon, Conor, geboren. De jaren '90 Begin jaren '90 beleefde Eric Clapton weer een aantal persoonlijke drama's. Bij een helikopterongeval, eind 1990, kwamen een goede vriend en een aantal crewmembers om het leven: gitarist Stevie Ray Vaughan, zijn Amerikaanse manager Bobby Brooks, assistent-tourmanager Colin Smythe en bodyguard Nigel Browne. Clapton zelf zat in een andere helikopter omdat hij met Vaughan van plaats gewisseld had om nog een optreden van een andere artiest die avond te zien. Vaughan en Clapton hadden opgetreden in East Troy in Wisconsin, VS. Op 20 maart 1991 viel zijn vierjarig zoontje Conor uit een raam op de 53ste verdieping van een wolkenkrabber, waar hij samen met zijn moeder woonde, in Manhattan, New York. Clapton drukte het vele verdriet dat hij had uit in het nummer "Tears in Heaven" waarmee hij in 1992 een Grammy Award won. Met de verschijning van het album "From the Cradle" in 1994 boorde Clapton weer zijn oude bronnen aan en de traditionele blues gingen weer een prominentere rol spelen in zijn muziek: zie The blues (1999), Riding with the King (2000). In 1997 richtte hij op het eiland Antigua het Crossroads Centre op, een internationaal afkickcentrum voor alcohol-, drug- en andere verslavingen. Recent In januari 2002 trouwde hij met Melia McEneryin in dezelfde kerk waar hij elf jaar eerder afscheid had genomen van zijn zoon. Het echtpaar kreeg drie dochters. In 2004 verleende Clapton zijn medewerking aan de nieuwe cd van zijn oude vriend Rod Stewart, genaamd Stardust. In 2005 kwam Eric Clapton met nieuw werk naar buiten op het album Back Home. In het begin van 2006 begon Clapton met een wereldtournee. Op 3 november 2006 kwam een duetalbum van Eric Clapton en J.J. Cale uit genaamd The Road to Escondido, met medewerking van o.a. Billy Preston, Doyle Bramhall II, Albert Lee, Nathan East, Derek Trucks en de vertrouwde band van J.J. Cale. Op 28 juli 2007 werd voor de tweede keer het Crossroads Guitar Festival gehouden in Chicago voor Claptons Crossroads Antigua Foundation. Vele artiesten verleenden belangeloos medewerking zoals Eric Clapton (organisator), B.B. King, John Mayall, Albert Lee, Jeff Beck, Sheryl Crow en Buddy Guy. In september 2007 kwam het album Complete Clapton uit met 36 hits uit zijn gehele carrière van 1968 tot 2006 plus een boek over zijn leven onder dezelfde titel. Discografie Albums * 1965 Five Live Yardbirds (The Yardbirds) * 1966 Sonny Boy Williamson and The Yardbirds (The Yardbirds) * 1966 Bluesbreakers with Eric Clapton (John Mayalls Bluesbreakers) * 1966 Fresh Cream (Cream) * 1967 Raw Blues (John Mayalls Bluesbreakers) * 1967 Disraeli Gears (Cream) * 1968 Wheels Of Fire (Cream) * 1969 Goodbye (Cream) * 1969 Best of Cream (Cream) * 1969 Blind Faith (Blind Faith) * 1970 Live Cream (Cream) * 1970 Eric Clapton * 1970 Layla and other assorted love songs (Derek and the Dominos) * 1972 Live Cream Volume II (Cream) * 1973 Live at the Fillmore (Derek and the Dominos) * 1973 Eric Clapton's Rainbow Concert (Live) * 1974 461, Ocean Boulevard * 1975 There's one in every crowd * 1975 E.C. was here * 1976 No reason to cry * 1977 Slowhand * 1978 Backless * 1980 Just one night (Live) * 1981 Another ticket * 1982 Time pieces: best of Eric Clapton * 1983 Money and cigarettes * 1983 Time Pieces Volume 2 - Live In The 70's * 1984 Too much monkey business * 1985 Behind the sun * 1985 Edge Of Darkness (Soundtrack) * 1986 August * 1987 Lethal Weapon (Soundtrack) * 1988 Crossroads (box) * 1988 Lethal Weapon II (Soundtrack) * 1988 Homeboy (Soundtrack) * 1989 Journeyman * 1990 The Layla sessions (Derek and the Dominos) * 1991 24 nights (Live) * 1992 Rush (Soundtrack) * 1992 Lethal Weapon III (Soundtrack) * 1992 Unplugged (Live) * 1994 From the cradle * 1995 The cream of Clapton (Live) * 1996 Crossroads 2: Live in the seventies (Live) * 1997 Retail Therapy * 1998 Pilgrim * 1999 Blues * 1999 Cronicles * 1999 The Story Of Us (Soundtrack) * 2000 Riding with the King * 2001 Reptile * 2002 One more car, one more rider (Live) * 2003 Me & Mr Johnson * 2004 Sessions for Robert J * 2005 Back Home * 2006 The Road to Escondido * 2010 Clapton Singles * 1964 I Wish You Would / A Certain Girl (The Yardbirds) * 1964 Good Morning Little Schoolgirl / I Ain't Got You (The Yardbirds) * 1965 For Your Love / Got To Hurry (The Yardbirds) * 1965 I'm Your Witchdoctor / Telephone Blues (Bluesbreakers) * 1966 Lonely Years / Bernard Jenkins (Bluesbreakers) * 1966 Parchman Farm / Key To Love (Bluesbreakers) * 1966 Wrapping Paper / Cat's Squirrel (Cream) * 1966 I Feel Free / N.S.U. (Cream) * 1967 Strange Brew / Tales Of Brave Ulysses (Cream) * 1968 Anyone For Tennis / Pressed Rat And Warthog (Cream) * 1968 Sunshine Of Your Love / SWLABR (Cream) * 1969 White Room / Those Were The Days (Cream) * 1969 Badge / What A Bringdown (Cream) * 1970 After Midnight / Easy Now * 1972 Layla / Bell Bottom Blues * 1973 Why Does Love Got To Be So Sad / Presence Of The Lord * 1974 I Shot The Sheriff / Give Me Strength * 1974 Willie And The Hand Jive / Mainline Florida * 1975 Swing Low Sweet Chariot / Pretty Blue Eyes * 1975 Knocking' On Heavens Door / Someone Like You * 1976 Hello Old Friend / All Our Past Times * 1977 Carnival / Hungry * 1977 Lay Down Sally / Cocaine * 1978 Wonderful Tonight / Peaches And Diesel * 1978 Promises / Watch Out For Lucy * 1979 If I Don't Be There By Morning / Tulsa Time * 1981 I Can't Stand It / Black Rose * 1981 Another Ticket / Rita Mae * 1983 I've Got A Rock-'n-Roll Heart / Man In Love / Everybody Oughta Make A Change (enkel op 12 inch) * 1983 The Shape You're In / Crosscut Saw / Pretty Girl (enkel op 12 inch) * 1983 Slow Down Linda / Crazy Country Hop * 1985 Edge Of Darkness / Shoot Out (BBC-single) * 1985 Forever Man / Too Bad / Something's Happening (enkel op 12 inch) * 1985 She's Waiting / Jailbait * 1987 Behind The Mask / Grand Illusion / Wanna Make Love To You (enkel op 12inch) / Crossroads / White Room (double pack only) * 1987 It's In The Way That You Use It / Bad Influence / Same Old Blues (enkel op 12 inch) * 1987 Tearing Us Apart / Hold On / Run (Live 15 juli 1986, enkel op 12 inch) * 1987 Holy Mother / Tangled In Love / Forever Man (12" only) / Behind The Mask (enkel op 12 inch) * 1989 Bad Love / Before You Accuse Me / Badge (Live 15 juli 1986, enkel op 12 inch) / Let It Rain (Live 15 juli 1986, enkel op 12 inch) / I Shot The Sheriff (Live 15 juli 1986, alleen op boxsetsingle) * 1990 No Alibis / Running On Faith / Behind The Mask (Live 15 juli 1986, enkel op 12 inch) * 1990 Pretending / Hard Times / Knock On Wood (enkel op 12 inch) / Behind The Sun (enkel op cd-single) * 1994 Motherless Child / Driftin' / County Jail / 32-20 * 1996 Change The World / Danny Boy * 2001 I Ain't Gonna Stand For It / Losing Hand / Johnny Guitar Prijzen Gedurende zijn carrière kreeg Clapton inmiddels zeventien Grammy's in totaal. Hij is tevens de enige artiest die drie vermeldingen heeft in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame: als lid van de Yardbirds, als lid van Cream en als soloartiest. Grammy's * 1972 Album Of The Year voor “The Concert For Bangladesh” (1972). George Harrison, Ravi Shankar, Eric Clapton, Bob Dylan, Leon Russell, Ringo Starr, Billy Preston en Klaus Voormann deelden de prijs als performers en George Harrison en Phil Spector als producers. * 1987 Best Performance Music Video voor “The Prince’s Trust All Star Rock Concert”, samen met alle andere performers in de video. * 1991 Best Male Rock Vocal voor “Bad Love”. * 1992 Best Rock Song voor “Layla”. Toegekend aan Clapton en Jim Gordon. * 1992 Best Male Pop Vocal Performance voor “Tears In Heaven”. * 1992 Best Male Rock Vocal Performance voor “Unplugged”. * 1992 Song Of The Year voor “Tears In Heaven”. Toegekend aan Clapton en Will Jennings. * 1992 Album Of The Year voor “Unplugged”. Toegekend aan Clapton en Russ Titelman, producer. * 1992 Record Of The Year voor “Tears In Heaven”. Toegekend aan Clapton en Russ Titelman, producer. * 1994 Best Traditional Blues Album – of – Best Traditional Blues Recording voor het album “From The Cradle”. * 1996 Best Male Pop Vocal voor “Change The World”. * 1996 Record Of The Year voor “Change The World”. Toegekend aan Clapton en Babyface, producer. * 1996 Best Rock Instrumental Performance voor “SRV Shuffle” uit het album, “A Tribute To Stevie Ray Vaughan”. Gedeeld met Jimmie Vaughan, Bonnie Raitt, Robert Cray, B.B. King, Buddy Guy, Dr. John en Art Neville. * 1998 Best Male Pop Vocal Performance voor “My Father’s Eyes”. * 2000 Best Rock Instrumental Performance voor “The Calling” (2000). Toegekend aan Clapton en Santana (Carlos Santana, Rodney Holmes, Tony Lindsay, Karl Perazzo, Raul Rekow, Benny Rietveld, Chester Thompson). * 2000 Best Traditional Blues Album – of – Best Traditional Blues Recording voor het album “Riding With The King”. Toegekend aan Clapton, B.B. King en Simon Climie, producer. * 2001 Best Pop Instrumental Performance voor “Reptile” Andere prijzen * 1983 Silver Clef Award for Outstanding Achievement In The World Of British Music. * 1987 Lifetime Achievement Award verleend door het British Phonographic Institute in de Royal Albert Hall op 9 februari 1987. * 1987 British Academy of Film and Television Arts Award voor de soundtrack van “Edge Of Darkness”. * 1988 De Britse Prins Charles overhandigde Clapton een zilveren model van een Fender Stratocaster om zijn 25 jaar in de muziekindustrie te vieren. * 1989 Best Guitarist Award op de eerste Elvis Awards (ook International Rock Awards). * 1990 Living Legend Award op de Elvis Awards (ook International Rock Awards). * 1990 Top Album Rock Artist – 1990 Billboard Music Award * 1991 Krijgt een sleutel voor een box van de Royal Albert Hall. * 1992 Best Video Award for “Tears In Heaven” op de MTV Awards. * 1995 W.C. Handy Award For Blues op de 16de jaarlijkse ceremonie. * 1999 American Music Award voor favoriete mannelijke artiest * 1999 GQ Man Of The Year Award for Music: Solo Artist. * 1999 Gevierd door BMI (Broadcast Music Inc.), de Amerikaanse artiestenorganisatie die de nummers die het meest gespeeld worden op de radio en de televisie in de Verenigde Staten belonen. Claptons nummer “My Father’s Eyes” won de Robert Musel Award voor de meest gespeelde song van het jaar. “Layla” won een prijs omdat het nummer vier miljoen maal gespeeld werd (dit is gelijk aan 23 jaar onafgebroken gespeeld worden!) “Wonderful Tonight” kreeg een prijs omdat het twee miljoen maal gespeeld werd en ontving ook een “Pop Award”. Ook de soundtrack van “Lethal Weapon 4”werd beloond. * 1999 Stevie Ray Vaughan Award van de Music Assistance Program. Deze prijs is een erkenning voor musici die zich verdienstelijk maken voor de gemeenschap. Clapton kreeg deze prijs voor zijn onafgebroken inzet voor de oprichting van het Crossroads Centre Antigua. Literatuur * Clapton!, Ray Coleman (Warner Books, 1985) * Eric Clapton, Fred Weiler (Smithmark, 1992) * Eric Clapton: Crossroads liner notes * Complete Clapton autobiografie (2007) Externe links * Nederlandstalige Eric Clapton-website * Officiële Eric Clapton-website * Nog een officiële Eric Clapton-website * Claptons "Crossroads" Rehab centre, Antigua * Niet officiële Eric Clapton-website Categorie:Brits blueszanger Categorie:Brits gitarist Categorie:Brits singer-songwriter Categorie:Rockzanger Categorie:Pseudoniem